Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4
The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 is an AWD sports car, produced as coupe and convertible since 2008. The exterior of the LP 560-4 is fitted with bumpers and headlights resembling the Murciélago and Reventón. Compared to the older Gallardo, it also has a V10, but with 5,2 litre displacement. It produces additional 59 hp. Besides a high number of special edition models, Lamborghini has also manufactured a rear-wheel drive and lightweight version of the Gallardo LP 560-4. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The LP 560-4 costs $190,000 in the car dealership. It appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 2 car and is unlocked upon completing the Job event "Rematch". It is one of the best handling Tier 2 cars due to its agility although its acceleration may not be on a par with the fastest cars. With stock performance, it is possible to reach 222 mph (358 kmh) and 236 mph (380 kmh) with completely upgraded performance. Gregory "GMAC" MacDonald, one of the game's antagonists, drives a white Gallardo with black sidestripes. 'Shift Series' The LP 560-4 appears as a Tier 3 car in Need for Speed: Shift with a 10,80 car rating and is purchaseable for $220,000. It is required to collect 80 stars to unlock the car. The car is classed as a Modern vehicle with a price tag of $175,000 in Shift 2: Unleashed. It has a B 1070 overall rating and a 4,16 handling rating. Only in this title the player can perform a Works conversion on this car. In both games, the Gallardo has a direct and neutral steering. It can compete with cars within its range but may be lacking compared to more powerful cars such as the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640. 'Need for Speed: World' The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 was already featured in the Asian Beta version of Need for Speed: World as a Tier 3 car. It is purchaseable for either 3,600 SB or $600,000 although this option is only available to players on driver level 30 or higher. It is also featured in the game as the "Tensor" variant and as the "Limited" variant. The "Tensor" Gallardo is a one-day rental for 300 SB. It is customised with a black and white vinyl design, which is also used by the rental version of the Nissan 370Z. It was also obtainable as a gift for players who have purchased the starter pack before December 31, 2010. The "Limited" variant was released on March 4, 2011 as a top-up gift for the purchase of 17,500 SpeedBoost only. It is notable for its unique vinyl design, BBS RS-GT rims and rareness due to its short availability. The BMW Z4 M Coupe is another car to be featured with this trim. The Gallardo had the worst top speed of all Tier 3 cars (179 mph/286 kmh) and was prone to understeer in high-speed corners. It also didn't have an impressive acceleration and nitrous boost. Since the release of the patch from May 30th 2012, the Gallardo's stock top speed was improved to 189 mph (304 kmh). Its acceleration and handling were also significantly revised. It performs similar to the Porsche 959 but may not be as quick in corners. Instead, the LP 560-4 is more suited to Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape, since its weight can be useful for ramming police vehicles. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) features LP 560-4 as a Super series classed racer vehicle and as a Rapid Deployment unit of the SCPD. The racer variant is unlocked by collecting 233,000 bounty. To unlock the police version, 118,000 bounty have to be gathered by the player. The LP 560-4 is one of the fastest cars in the Super Series. Contrary to other vehicles, it has the most balanced performance in races and pursuits. Players praise its top speed and handling in particular. Spyder The Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder is the convertible variant of the LP 560-4. The powertrain and engine of the Spyder are identical to that of the Coupe. Prodution started in 2008. 'Need for Speed: World' The Gallardo Spyder was added on June 29th, 2012 for 4400 SB. Unlike the Coupe variant, it comes with Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts as standard and therefore is a slightly better performer than its counterpart. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit' The Gallardo Spyder is unlocked after collecting 425,500 bounty in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). It is only available to the racer faction and performs very similar to the Coupe variant. Trivia *The engine sound of the LP 560-4 in Need for Speed: Undercover was reimported from the Lamborghini Gallardo in Need for Speed: Carbon. *The LP 560-4 with a Works conversion in Shift 2: Unleashed resembles the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560 GT3. *The "Cop" variant of the Gallardo Valentino Balboni in Need for Speed: World uses a similar livery to that of the LP 560-4 police car in Hot Pursuit. Gallery Lp5604uc.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover Shiftgallardo.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift LamborghiniGalardoBlackWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World LamborghiniGalardoTensorWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Tensor) Nfs world limited edition lamborghini gallardo header.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Limited Edition) Lambo Gallardo 560LP 1new 924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (SCPD) Shift2unleashedgallardo.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works Converted) Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars Category:Convertibles Category:Lamborghini Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Italian Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars